The Challenge: Power Outage
by The Love of Our Lust
Summary: Fun in the dark… a power outage, how ever will Boog and Lenny pass the time? BoogLenny Oneshot. Mature Content. Do not like? Do not read.


**A/N: **Hey there Fanboy and Chum Chum fans! This is Dead Wang Toys from **The Love of Our Lust**. This is a fic for _Alt. Verse_. Gah. Sorry it has taken this long… I kinda… well, screwed myself when taking on this challenge. I don't think I can do another one. :-(

Also, to note, ignore the recent cannon of the episode "Game Boy"…

**WARNING:** Slash. The kind where boys do it to other boys. Sex, right? Well, if you disagree, I would suggest the back button. Like, right now. GTFO.

**DISCLAIMER:** What is the point of disclaiming something? It's not like I own it. Disclaimer sounds misleading. Like I don't want to claim my own fic! I CLAIM THIS FIC… but have no right to the characters. Good thing they're public property, right?

**SUMMARY:** Fun in the dark… a power outage, how ever will Boog and Lenny pass the time? XD

**REMEMBER:**

"Talking."

_Thoughts/Or Emphasized Words._

Self-explanatory.

…

The Challenge: Power Outage

Lenny stood under the lip of the Frosty Mart's roof, staring at the downpour blankly. He stuck out his hand, the cuff of his jacket growing damp after a few moments. As he let his dark arm fall back to his side, the Frosty Mart's door let out a jingle, and a burly chest collided lightly with Lenny's back.

"Huh? When did it start rainin'?" a voice with a tinted accent, which Lenny was never able to place, questioned. The dark teen shrugged, turning back to see his coworker fiddling with his car keys. Both glanced back to watch the thick rain as it fell pitilessly. The gray onslaught of icy cold water kept coming from above. Finally, Boog flipped up the collar of his winter jacket and ventured past the safety of the Frosty Mart. "Welp, see ya tomorrow!"

"W-Wait!" Lenny started, jumping from his spot in panic, "It's freakin' pouring! Can't I get a ride?" Boog scratched his cheek in thought, ignoring the splashing of the droplets on his shoulder.

"Well, uhhh," he began with a smirk growing, "What will I get in return?"

"I don't know, what do you want?" Lenny asked. The frosted blonde paused, almost as if his mind blew a fuse thinking over the question. In fact, Lenny had to zip up his jacket a tad bit higher because the cold seeped into his pores while he stood there waiting for a response. In the end, Boog just grabbed his coworker by the lapels and tossed him toward the car.

Mildly surprised, but not willing to risk losing a ride, Lenny just beamed gratefully, diving into the car when it beeped as it unlocked. The dark teen was careful not to get any water on the expensive leather seats. However, Boog plopped in, revving the engine with a grumble. He quickly turned a dial and heat went blasting out of the vents, straight at Lenny's face. It was definitely better than the onslaught of the frigid temperatures outside. Instantly, he was relaxing, settling into his seat and watching the world whiz by.

There were a few times Lenny ever got in Boog's car—affectionately named Sandy. Once or twice on a ride home late, or sometimes whenever Boog was overly chill and did it just to show off the hot rod. He was always speeding, never cruising, even in such terrible weather. Needless to say Lenny was a bit perturbed as he noticed neon lights blurring past in the rivets of water on the windowpane.

"S-Should you really be going so fast?" he asked, gulping. Boog snuck a quick look to the side. Lenny was holding onto the front of seatbelt, hands shaking slightly.

"Ya can always get out," he said flippantly, jerking the wheel to the left. Sandy slid across the pavement, a large wave cresting up and splashing against a pair of goofy kids jumping in puddles. Boog chuckled as he watched via the review view mirror as the two were knocked to the ground, soaked head to toe.

Lenny glanced back, frowning as he saw the kids—Fanboy and his chummy friend, Lenny realized—grow into tiny dots as Boog sped away. "Right… Guess your driving's just fine," he said with a snippy quality, but Boog seemed pleased, smiling broadly, lighting up his handsome face. It made Lenny's eye twitch just to see.

The rest of the drive to Lenny's place was filled with a companionable silence. Boog was at the wheel, watching the road with eagle eyes. Lenny was sitting back in the bucket seat, sighing every once in a while as the heat lulled him into a lazy state. It seemed as if the dark night and the gray rain were far, far away. Some place else that didn't matter to either of them. It bore no witness, shed no tears, and was unreal. Inside this car that the owner named Sandy were two young men with the future somewhere ahead of them, and they were merely traveling along its beautifully unwritten path…

Sooner than expected, Lenny was jolted out of his stupor. Boog's huge hand was on his shoulder, shaking the slighter teen awake. Lenny blinked rapidly, lifting up his glasses to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "Wow, didn't even know I fell asleep," he laughed off. He felt as though he should be embarrassed, but ignored it as Boog stared down at him. "What?" he inquired, staring back. Did Boog crash or something? Was that why he didn't recall falling asleep? Did he black out instead?

"Uh, you're home?" the blond said, nodding his head in the direction of Lenny's window. Lenny spun his head around, making out through the sheets of fog and scattered streetlamps that his house was, indeed, right outside.

"Oh…" In retrospect, _that_ option made more sense. Boog seemed almost incapable of crashing. He handled his car too well (not to mention the creepily obsessive love he had for the automobile). "Yeah, so…" Lenny trailed off, turning back to Boog, who leaned back into his seat. Sandy's engine was rumbling soft as a kitten, the dashboard all lit up, displaying the late hour. Looking back out to the heavy rain, Lenny sighed. "Do you want to wait at my house for a bit? Like, until the night gets better? Ya know… strictly as a thank you."

Boog grinned, wrist flicking smoothly. Sandy's rumble quieted to a complacent nothingness. "I s'pose it couldn't hurt."

"Well, maybe not _you_…" Lenny muttered, opening the car door. The burst of watery wind was startling, and if Lenny was not awake before, he certainly was now. Boog climbed out of his car, locking the doors hurriedly, and Lenny raced over to the shelter that was his home. His blond coworker was faster than he imagined, and by no time, the brute was shivering beside him.

"C'mon, hurry up and open the damn door!" he said between chattering teeth. With numbing fingers, Lenny clicked open his door, and Boog wasted no time in ushering them both inside.

The house was dark, save for the luminescent beams of watery streetlights stretching in from the windows. A moist air was lingering around the pair shivering just in the doorway. Rubbing his arms, Lenny glanced back to Boog, who was staring down at the spaz expectantly.

"Yeah?" Lenny asked defensively—why, he wasn't sure. The coworker smirked, and shrugged. "S-So, you want something or… uh, something?"

"You invited me in," Boog said, brushing off a few sparse droplets on his shoulder.

"Right… well… cocoa?" Lenny suggested, a weak smile appearing. Boog nodded, walking past Lenny to investigate his house. Letting out a shaky sigh, and ignoring that eye twitch, he followed down the hallway and then making a beeline to his kitchen, flipping on lights as he did so. As he flittered about the modest kitchen, he heard a plopping noise, and quickly peered over the counter. Boog was comfortably lounging on his couch, flipping through some book left out on the coffee table.

Lenny rolled his eyes and went back to his task at hand. He grabbed a couple of mugs in his cabinet and rummaged around for some cocoa mix. As he bent in his fridge to pick up a carton of milk, he debated whether to just nuke it in the microwave or actually take the trouble of using a pan and stovetop. Sneaking a look in Boog's direction, Lenny decided that stovetop was probably better. It kept him busy for longer and he wouldn't have to entertain Boog more than he was capable of doing.

"Great, me and my big mouth, inviting him inside…" Lenny grumbled and crouched down to look for pans in the dishwasher. He yanked out a saucepan and concluded that it would work just fine. He poured a random amount of milk in and set it on a burner, then left it for moment to find a spoon to stir the milk with. Constant stirring was most effective for heating milk. Lenny recalled the first time he used the stove, forgetting to stir the milk, and ended up with a burnt pudding mix. The memory was fuzzy except for the taste. It was very unpleasant.

Lenny was so lost in his musing that when a crack of thunder echoed throughout the empty household, he jumped, not at all expecting the tumultuous noise. Calming his erratic heart, the dark teen went back to sweeping his spoon in the frothy, light milk. It seemed about right now. So, he turned off the heat and wrapped a cloth around the panhandle, pouring the milk carefully into mugs ready with cocoa mix. He mixed them with the spoon, smiling in triumphant at the rising steam. Lenny set the pan in the sink and picked up the mugs, walking to the living room where Boog settled.

The blond was now staring out a window, watching as rain pelted the glass, lightening dancing across the sky in its haphazard melody. Lenny hesitated to announce his presence. Boog was almost entranced; his light sea foam colored eyes far away, his face devoid of scowls or mischievous grins. It was strangely… peaceful. At the moment, Lenny realized he really wanted to know Boog and what his thoughts were.

"Here," Lenny interrupted his train of thought quickly by thrusting out the mug toward Boog's face. Blinking away whatever what was in his head, Boog turned, and looked at the cocoa as Lenny took a seat beside him. After taking the mug, they both sat in an awkward silence, sipping the hot drink every now and then.

Lenny focused on his coffee table, counting the grains in the cherry wood. Boog went back to looking outside, eyes tracing the rainfall. This went on for several minutes; a sudden awkwardness that filled the room like the thick cotton stuffing in a Teddy Bear. Finally, unable to take it, Lenny jumped from his seat and accusingly pointed at Boog. The blond stared at his coworker, waiting.

"Y-You… I… uhhhhhmmmmm…" Lenny's arm was quaking and the hot chocolate in his mug spilled over the side, scolding the back of his other hand. He winced and quickly dropped the cup onto his coffee table, and examined the injury to his poor hand.

"Is there something you wanted?" Boog questioned, resting against the couch's arm comfortably. Lenny glared at him from behind his burning hand.

"No. Not from _you_," he said acidly. His hand was really beginning to smart…

"Lemme see," Boog demanded, placing down his own mug and reaching for Lenny.

"No way!" the darker youth blurted out. Immediately he tried to step back, but the back of his knees hit the coffee table. As he faltered, glancing behind him, Boog quickly snatched Lenny's wrist and tugged him forward. Unsuspecting, Lenny fell forward, one knee landing on the outside of Boog's body and the other in the bit of space between his open legs.

With wide eyes, Lenny was leaning back, trying to put distance between the two of them. Boog was too strong, though, and held him in place by the iron grip on his wrist. Warm flesh and pressing against warmer flesh. At this, Lenny felt his insides almost liquefy. The blond was inspecting his hand silently, like it was a serious matter to attend to. Maybe it was, considering all Boog seemed to care for were video games… Lenny fought an odd urge to push Boog away and run up to his room to plot arcade-murder.

"It's not too bad…" Boog said suddenly, jolting Lenny's thoughts back to the present, "It's just a bit of temperature damage. Not even a burn."

"My hand's sticky!" Lenny cried out. Heat from mortification was quickly making its way across his (startled) face. He really hadn't meant to say that aloud. Boog had a sort of sly smile on, staring up at Lenny.

"I can fix that," he whispered, as if the rain outside could hear their conversation. Lenny couldn't find the will to breathe, let alone respond.

In the next instant, Boog's lids drew to half-mast, and his tongue, wet and larger than Lenny expected, peeked out from between his lips. The tongue trailed up from Lenny's ring finger, to the back of his hand. Lenny's insides fluttered and to keep them from flying away in moans, he covered his mouth with his free hand. Boog continued his curious assault on Lenny's hand, dragging his tongue tenderly across the overheated skin. His skin was cooling down and then reheating once the contact with the damp appendage ceased.

The darker boy couldn't help it, he squirmed, legs not wanting to hold his weight anymore. Boog must have sensed this, because soon, one hand tightening around Lenny's wrist while his other arm encircled Lenny's hips and pulled him closer.

"W-W-What are—" Lenny's panicky words were cut off by a loud growl of thunder. Then a bright flash went off somewhere outside. It was close though. Sparks were dancing across the windowpane and the downpour was a frenzied mess of water and bits of ice. Gasping, Lenny snatched his hand back, cradling it to his chest. Boog was a mix of annoyance and befuddlement, rolling his shoulders to become more comfortable on the couch. "What's wrong with you? You just can't do that to a person! Y-You—You inconsiderate pea brain!" the slighter youth shouted. His eyes were bright behind his glasses and his breath was shaky.

"You didn't seem to mind," the other said, an odd edge to his tone. It was rough, like Boog's hand that had just then grated against dark skin, messing up his senses. Lenny gulped, and turned around, crossing his arms in front of his chest. His composure was weakening, and he couldn't control the urge to dissolve into hysterics.

"I think you've over stayed your welcome! You need to go—now!" he demanded. Boog had leapt to his feet in an instant.

"What? You wanted me to come in! This is all your fault anyway!" the blond protested. Lenny whipped around to argue further, but suddenly the sky outside gave an angry roar and there was a faint sizzle of electricity in the air. Next was the sound of the fuse box blowing, echoing almost like a gunshot. All the lights in the house instantaneously died, effectively blinding both boys in a world of darkness. Lenny squeaked in terror, looking around fruitlessly while Boog stayed still, blinking to adjust to the lack of light.

Panic was swiftly moving in. Marching like an army, Lenny could feel the air in the house grow still; all machines in the house—fridge, computers, TV, clocks—were sent into suspended animation, no sounds at all. Save for harsh breathing and steady, but chaotic rain crashing against the roof in a victorious frenzy. For a moment, Lenny did not know how to react. The safe and unconscious buzzing of everyday conveniences were not around as background noise or invisible company. The outside world was darker than he ever remembered it being. The rain and the late night kept everyone inside, warm in their beds, and no watery beams of headlights strung in from the windows.

There was eeriness to it. Something deep in the back of his primitive psyche instantly awoke. A bolt of uneasiness hitting him, flaring up his other senses, and his stomach was knotting in a way that made him squirm. The rainfall didn't sound like rainfall so much as a stampede of an otherworldly creature's anger. The smell of cocoa powder, rich and frothy, was wrapping around him. The intense heat of the body of the man in front of him—because that was all that Boog was now, a silhouette in the cool darkness—seemed to penetrate him.

Startled, Lenny reached out, steadying himself against Boog. It was impossible to tell in this blanket of shadows if Boog had grown closer, or if the forgotten argument had escalated to the point where things were about to become physical. Either way, suddenly, Lenny found himself shaking against an impressive chest. The strength was easily detectable. The skin was smooth, like a thick sheet set over carved marble that thrummed with a hidden energy to move. And move he did.

"Do ya have a flashlight?" Boog asked, accent somehow heavy, protective almost, and strangely whispery. Too close to Lenny's burning ears…

"Uh, n-no. I've never lost power before," he replied, voice wavering. Large arms, warm, shifting, suddenly came across his shoulders, keeping him trapped inside the body of Boog. Suddenly, in such intimate proximity, Lenny realized there was a trace of something like sweat, fresh soap, and… "… sandal wood…"

"Huh?" his coworker inquired, almost like his mind was somewhere else. A tension in Boog that was present before turned palpable as a caress of something light and feathery drifted over Lenny's cheek. The sensation was met with an internal reaction similar to butterflies in the stomach. A second later, he realized blond hair must have moved on his skin as Boog looked down at him.

"Err," Lenny stammered to the vague shape of the other waiting, "I-I-I might have a-a candle."

"'Kay. Where?" came the abrupt question. A clash of thunder made both men jump. Lenny stuck to Boog as if electrified. Clutching, terrified for some unknown reason, his fingers embedding themselves into worn fabric and scraping the skin underneath lightly. Boog had hissed, and quickly went still. A liquid ice moved through Lenny's veins, and instantly, he pulled away, trying to get a safer distance from his coworker.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed, breath catching.

"'S fine," the darker shape in the darkness answered. There seemed be a strained atmosphere floating about the two, as if it was adrift in a midnight sea. Lenny didn't know why it was there or how to get it to go away. An instant desperateness for light sprang up to illuminate the oppressive shadows, but mostly chase back whatever invisible monster they had created.

"So, its upstairs… in my room," Lenny gulped, feeling humiliated. It was silly; yet, there was something embarrassing about letting Boog have this piece of information. Why? Lenny couldn't figure it out.

"Okay then, I guess I'll follow," Boog said, and part of the shadows began to move, startling Lenny more than the suggestion.

"What? Why?" Lenny asked, tone closer to upset than curious. Boog paused, and the blackness settled while the sky rumbled.

"Well…" he said, as if he hadn't really given his decision much thought, "What if ya trip on the stairs, huh? You could fall and break your neck!"

"You aren't… like, afraid of the dark, are you?" Lenny questioned, incredulous. That would make more sense (to Lenny) about why Boog would want to stick so close. Boog scoffed in reply and a warm hand was suddenly on his shoulder, making him leap a good foot off the ground.

"Just go get ya damn candle! I'll make sure ya don't die," the voice was rough and the hand even more so.

The next few moments seemed to drag on forever. Lenny never really walked through his house in the middle of the night, and if he did, he flicked on a light switch. He never had to navigate in the pitch-black darkness. It was a bit alarming. His hands scurried across the wall of the hallway, nudging pictures, almost knocking down items on shelves, and just when he thought he got to the stairs, he slamed into the wall. Checkered Vans shoes sneaked too loudly over the sound of the hail—it had to be hail now, it was hitting the roof much too hard to be simply cold-water droplets—heart hammering more and more Lenny searched for his banister. Finally, his hand slapped across faux wood furnishing. Straightening, Lenny turned to let the blond know he had found the stairs, but a breath of moist air landed across his neck. Tremors hit him fast, and his knees nearly gave out. He hadn't been expecting Boog's breath, balmy and inviting, and certainly did not know how to respond other than to let out a gasp of pleasant surprise.

The gasp apparently caught Boog's attention, because in the next second there were hands, palms, fingers, all over Lenny's back, moving toward his front, and smoothing down his chest, skimming his stomach, and retreating back to his hips. A forceful body soon made to steady Lenny. Hard and sharp lines melded into his tall and lanky ones, oddly making a perfect puzzle piece fit.

"Are you okay?" Boog asked in a voice Lenny had never really heard. It was practically soft. It made his insides squirm. The voice, the body, the smell of sandalwood. It didn't help his erratic heart or delicate nerves.

"Y-Yeah," Lenny answered, struggling to push the word past his lips. There was the weirdest urge to stay inside Boog's arm, but at the same time to leap away and hide for the rest of eternity. "So, uh, I found the stairs…?"

"Hmm?" the other was seemingly distracted, and the hands on Lenny's hips twitched.

"Stairs! We're going up the stairs!" Lenny said, much louder and shrill than he intended. His jerky movements out of Boog's grip shattered whatever thoughts occupied the blond skull. As if it was a lifeline, Lenny kept an iron hold on the banister, pulling himself up the stairs sporadically. By the grunting noises that followed, he assumed Boog must have been blundering up the steps after him. "Stop messing around, they're just steps," he scolded into the nothingness around him. A yelp was his response.

"I stubbed my foot!"

"Your foot? Don't you mean your toe?"

"Don't nit-pick! Just keep going, I can't see a—ow! Fuuu…"

Lenny snickered to himself, sliding his hand further up the fake wood, until his fingers scrapped the wall. "Oh! I'm at the top! C—" In mid-raise of his leg, Lenny quickly realized he had indeed reached the top, but miscalculated which step he was on. He still had one more to go. So, his shin collided with the landing step, sending him to topple, since his body didn't have time to correct the weight change. He landed harder than he thought he should have, and for an instant, falling in the dark made him frantic. What if he broke his neck like Boog thought? What if he got discombobulated and ended up lost in his own house?

Well, of course, Lenny only ended up kneeling on the stairs, keeping balanced by a death grip on the railing. He breathed in and out in a few hyperventilating puffs. "Whoa… Near death experience…" was the dramatic thought that presented itself aloud.

"What?" Boog cried out, startling Lenny, and as if on cue, the heat from a lower body suddenly landed across his back. A bolt of need coursed through his body. It was a need he never noticed before; a need for more warmth, more skin, and a kind of contact that turn him crazy at any moment. "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" Lenny squeaked and scrambled up the last step and into the hallway. Carpet fibers were tickling his sweaty palms. He decided to focus on that rather than the delicious sound of a voice saturated in worry… worry over him. A dull throb of pain slowly spread from his shin to his knee. A wince escaped as Lenny searched blindly for a wall to help him prop himself up.

In the near distance that was a haze of inky night, Boog followed, footsteps heavy, but sure. Lenny did his best to ignore the ever closing in presence of his coworker. His head knocked against what he hoped was a wall, skewing the glasses that managed to slip down his nose. On instinct more than need, he pushed them back up the bridge of his perspiring nose until he could feel his eyelashes brush the glass lens.

He was feeling his way up the wall, surprised by the smooth and cool surface, until his knuckles banged the bottom of a doorknob. "Oh," he said. There was a slight shuffling, like something from a horror movie, but Lenny knew it had to be Boog. Still, goosebumps were rising along his arms. "Found the door."

"Your bedroom?" Boog questioned. It was a valid question, but still one that made Lenny's stomach knot fiercely. He nodded tersely, then realized it was a stupid thing to do; Boog was still looming somewhere in the dark and obviously couldn't see the gesture.

"Yeah, follow my voice," he croaked out, grabbing the knob and pushing the door open. He never heard it before, but the old wood creaked, or maybe it was the hinges in need oil. Honestly, there was no way to tell. "The candle should be just in here somewhere…" He spread out his hands in the waves of pitch-black nothingness, he expected to touch the darkness like it was a velvet veil misleading him, trying to suffocate him. Lenny merely waded through the shadows, because all that was in front of him was air and ground, and that was more disturbing than it should have been.

"Dammit! Have ya found the stupid candle yet?" Boog growled somewhere behind him. More instinct than fright, Lenny jumped at the sudden angry sound from the other person in the room.

"Just hold your horses! I keep it by my bed," he shot back, fruitlessly turning his head to direct the comment to the annoyed blond. A snort was the reply. For a second the chilled air around Lenny had a puff of hot air, and then it dissipated quickly. It left Lenny wondering how far away Boog really was from him. Boog who was so large, and not just tall (though he was), mainly muscle. Broad chest, sloping shoulders, thick arms, calloused hands; he was easy to recognize on the street. Too easy. The picture of masculine. He was always showing his strength off. Scientifically speaking, it was because of the high levels of testosterone, which demands an alpha personality.

That was fine with Lenny. He didn't want to be in any turf war, he just wanted to go to work, go home, maybe read a book or two, and then go to bed. He'd have to do it the next day anyway. As long as he got by with no irritating wanna-be superheroes, or crazy secret shoppers, or anything else that resembled chaos, Lenny would survive. That's all he had to do. Survive. Not think about Boog, not think about how insane his town was, and not think about how his nine-dollar an hour paycheck wasn't worth it… Just survive.

Yeah, Lenny could totally do that.

Wait… what was he doing again?

"Soooooooooo? Where's ya bed?" a rough voice asked.

Immediately, Lenny's eyes sprang open—leaving him confused because the only thing he could see was an ocean of blackness—realizing he had been lost in a deep and troublingly emotional tangent. Next, Boog's question fully registered in his mind, making Lenny slightly frantic. He ended up swirling around without paying attention, and backing up like an animal being preyed upon. After a few scurrying movements, the back of his knees collided with a spongy piece of furniture. As physics requires, he buckled backward and found himself bouncing lightly on his own bed. "F-Found it…" he muttered, wondering how much his poor heart could take in one night. His very nerves were on edge and he was feeling more and more useless by the second.

"Great!" came from around the edge of the bed. Or what Lenny could assume was the edge.

"Oh! Be careful! You might—"

**Thud**.

"Ouch! GAH! What the hell…?"

"Hit the bed riser…"

"Find the damn candle…" the tone was exasperated, followed by the rustling of fabric and the shifting of weight on the mattress.

Lenny brought himself up jerkily, hand tapping against the metal headboard. A silver clang of fingernails grazed across the posters of the bed echoing in the onslaught of the rainy night. Waving his tired hands off the side of his bed, Lenny finally slapped the bedside table. Triumphantly he smoothed his hand on the finished wood, overheated pads and palm enjoying the freezing surface. The tips of his fingers pushed against something sturdy and set, a waxy substance catching under his nails. Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling, he snatched up the candle in a death drip with his thumb, pointer, and middle finger. With a heavy object taking up most of his hand's maneuverability, the ring finger and pinky swept the neighboring area in painful twists until they brushed something light around the tabletop.

Finally, Lenny threw out his other hand, batting in darkness before discovering that the matchbox he was searching for had wedged itself against the book he had read the previous night. Clutching the candle to his chest, he shook the tiny cardboard tube. There were no little sounds of wooden sticks tumbling. "Ohhhhhhh…"

"What?" Boog asked, and there was a sliding of covers and body weight grew nearer.

"I'm… I'm out of matches…"

"Ohhhhhh…"

"Yeah."

That was the same moment that a thunderclap ironically decided to announce itself. A bolt of lightening flared in the imaginary distance and a bluish light flooded the house. Lenny dropped the candle, covering his eyes that had adjusted to the colorless night. Boog hissed at the unexpected brightness. Then it was gone as soon as it came, parting with the pair cruelly, the dim and unknown world they were trying to escape rushed in like a flooded dam.

"I-I can't… I don't… It's too dark—I can't do this!" Lenny hit his limit; sky rocketed right past it, breath coming in and out in ragged gasps. His arms wrapped around him, and he was unconsciously shaking from head to toe.

"Whoa! Relax! Its okay, its just the dark," Boog said, easing closer.

"E-Exactly! It's the dark! It's everywhere! I can't get away from it! It's all around us, closing in, and its alive and breathing and—and—" there was a firm hand on his shoulder. That did not help the sightless Lenny, who cried out, trying to wrench away.

"Dude! Calm down! Its just me!" the blond rose his voice over the spazzing youth on the bed. Lenny shook his head hard, glasses flying off in the process, clinking against something in the nothingness.

"I can't! I just keep think about it! It's everywhere! It won't leave me alone! I—"

Mid-rant, another hand found itself pressing into a cheek that was unknowingly wet, thumb falling across his open mouth. Then something plush, hot, and tasting of a bittersweet chocolate lingered on his lips. It was Boog's mouth, testing and probing against Lenny's. Instantly, he was responding, licking at his bottom lip to find the sweetness there. A different lip was moving over his, and he shivered at the feel of a foreign mouth invading his space. Lenny broke away, arching back, but Boog was leaning in, a hand traveling the column of his neck and another moving into his coarse hair.

"What are you…?" Lenny breathed, unable to make a louder noise.

"Shuddup…" Boog demanded. His mouth landed on Lenny's jawline. A damp heat seeped into hypersensitive dark skin. The heat slowly inched its way along a feminine jaw, while a hand was skimming the Frosty Mart uniform shirt. The starched polyblend was rubbing against a rising chest, barely stimulating. Lenny gulped, feeling skilled lips play against jawbone and neck, then a hand scratching at his first shirt button, then the mouth moving, bumping his earlobe.

"B-Boog…?" he questioned, soft, unsure. Boog's hand bunched the front of Lenny's shirt, bringing the slim chest upwards. There was still a mouth, but now puffing over the shell of Lenny's ear.

"I said, _Shut. Up_." it was growled, and low, full of something Lenny had only read cynically in romance novels. A primal desire.

There was a shocking wave of need that rolled straight to Lenny's lower body. He tossed his head aside, and Boog was back to using his mouth on Lenny's flesh. Fingers were busy unbuttoning his stuffy shirt. They were delighted to find at the end of their journey an exposed and panting chest. The large and rough hands were ghosting up a flat stomach. Lenny trembled, for different reasons than the dark now, and turned his head to the side. Boog's lips traced over his Adam's apple, and Lenny let out a light gasp. Sinking into his bed, he quickly brought up his arms in a vain attempt to cover himself. Boog's hands had quickly skimmed over them, and he leisurely ran his fingers over the graceful lines of tense muscles. Upon finding skinny wrists, he grasped them in a tight hold, and effortlessly pinned the hands to either side of Lenny's head.

"Don't resist," Boog warned. His face was pressed into Lenny's shoulder. Bursts of moist air hit his skin in a way that made him squirm like he was sore.

"Why not?" Lenny asked, shifting his legs, knocking against Boog's strong thighs. The hands on him twitched, then gripped harder until Lenny felt his pulse throb against clammy palms.

"Because I'll hurt you…" Boog murmured. His lips began to move over a dark breastbone. It should have been menacing, but it made Lenny ache further.

"Do you want to hurt me?" he inquired, a weak moan trailing behind his words. Something wetter, harder, and thicker was pushing along his flesh, lighting a spark inside Lenny's core. His legs spread, hips rose, and neck strained as his head tilted back.

"I'm stronger than you," the other whispered over a hardening nipple. Lenny bit his swollen bottom lip to keep a whimper at bay.

"That—That doesn't an-answer my ques-tion," he stuttered, only to loose a sharp cry when Boog clamped his amazingly warm mouth over Lenny's rigid nub. His tongue rolled along it, teasing him. The darker man was shaking underneath him, fingers curling into fists. Boog still refused to let go of his thin wrists.

With a harsh breath, Boog's head lifted, revealing the tortured nipple to the wafting air of the stormy night. A string of saliva fell, landing on a heaving chest. "It's a stupid question. I can do whatever I want. What do you want from me? What do you want me to say?" Boog demanded, rising above Lenny like an unseen predator, lurking somewhere in the shadows to devour his morsel restlessly.

"Just the… the truth…" Lenny said, lids fluttering close, writhing beneath a large and solid body, "Do you want to hurt m-me?"

"Well, what does it feel like I want?" Boog asked. That was when something, humid and stiff, forced itself into Lenny's lower body. Lenny was only vaguely aware of his arousal until that moment. Now, every cell in his slim body was singing, thrumming with a desperateness he had never experienced to such an extent.

"_H_-_Haaah_!" Lenny's head thrashed to the side, and his hips bucked upwards, looking for more contact. Boog groaned, resting his forehead against the panting chest, but did not push back against the body pinned to the bed. "I—I… I…_Oh-hh_!"

"So what do I want, Len?" he questioned, much more put together than Lenny could ever have been. Any intelligent speech was lost to the ramblings of moans and whimpers and shudders. "I want to do nasty thing to you… Terrible, nasty, delicious things to you…" One of Boog's hands left its captive wrist, and it snaked its way over damp skin to the tented zipper at the front of Lenny's pants. "And you can't stop me, I'm too strong for you… so… _I_ have to stop me… but…" As Boog brought the zipper down surely, Lenny could only bite a knuckle to keep noises from flying from his lips. Soon there was a not unwelcome intruder delving into his pants… "I don't think I can anymore…"

Moans were filling the dark as large and warm hands was stroking and caressing the figure arching on the soft mattress. Sheets were twisting as a broad body leaned back, undressing in a silent and hurried move. The smaller silhouette in the night lifted his knees, aiding the hands running down his legs. Anticipatory shivers followed in the light wake. By now both were breathing unevenly, hearts hammering erratically in tandem, and likewise, their bodies. There was a smell of sandalwood and the taste of chocolate on that cold night.

When the first rays of light managed to flitter in through the sheer curtain, chasing away invisible spirits of the night, there was Lenny, lying atop Boog, who was sated and, in sleep, brushing a dark cheek. Though they slept through that glorious morning, the storm from the previous hours had gone, its last few icy drops of water casting a rainbow across the vivid blue sky. A promise of brighter tomorrow…


End file.
